


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°58 : « Des ships qui coulent »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Multi, Multi-shipping, Shipping War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les films passant, de nombreux ships émergent et bouleversent la vie du fandom.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°58 : « Des ships qui coulent »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
Suggestion de musique : Summer Is A Curse de The FAIM
> 
> Remarque : Qu'aucune faction ne se trouve offensée de ce drabble humoristique, et pour info je suis primairement shippeuse du Stucky donc je morfle aussi x')

**Les fans du Stucky, après _Civil War_ :** Vous devez maintenant vous faire une raison, les fans du Stony ;)

**Les fans du Steggy, après _Endgame_ :** Vous devez maintenant vous faire une raison, les fans du Stucky ;)

**Les fans du Stony :** Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'on ressent, les fans du Stucky ;)

**Les fans du Stucky :** … * se font câliner par un Steve Rogers vraiment désolé *

**Tony Stark :** * offre des myrtilles à tout le monde *

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 84.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Et tandis que les fans du Stucky s'enfoncent dans une dépression, les fans du Steggy et ceux du Stony se réunissent dans un bar pour une petite soirée xDD Franchement, les scénaristes n'auront fait que creuser des fossés pendant ces films...


End file.
